Known power tools are typically mounted on a separate stand or set of legs. An opening is provided in the stand to permit the chips, sawdust or other debris created by the cutting action of the blade wheel of the typical power tool to be exhausted through the underside or bottom surface of power tool housing. This type structure utilizes gravitational forces to effectuate the discharge of the debris (U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,042). It is also known to provide a hand held power tool which deflects the debris away from the work surface area prior to exhaustion (U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,399). Another form of chip and debris exhaustion involves a fan or impeller structure which is attached to the shaft of the electric motor of the power tool creating an air flow through the cutting area (U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,323). This fan or impeller type structure is undesirable since it reduces the cooling effect of the fan on the electric motor of the power tool.